La DEA of Libra:FAQs
Q01. What can I do to stop the constant error message Pop-Ups? It seem that Windows Vista and 7 users have some kind of compatibility issues with this game. An error message prompts saying data is corrupted and a reinstall is needed. (Yes to ignore, no to close program) *Solution: Google "天秤のLa DEA 补丁", yes it's a Chinese site or download from following page Download. *Move the patch to La DEA directory and run from "AGE patch" will temporarily solve the problem. *Best Solution: Install the game in Japanese Locale, Format, and Location. Q02. How do remove cursed Items from a Character? *To remove curse item from a character, one requires "破術の呪札" item which is sold in Church, and it also can be crafted by Shully. Q03. How do I trigger the Rakuche Event and Elf's Dream Event? *To trigger these event, simply have Celica's Goddess Gauge lower to under 200 after a random encounter.. *Rakuche Event can only be done in chapter 2 and 3. *Elven Village Event can only be done in chapter 4. Q4. How do you get this guy unlocked? *Simply have Red Value below 11 (Number is unconfirmed but got mine at 10) when heading into Chapter 6, you will be forced to engage in a simple battle. This event will give -3 to Red Faction and +3 to Neutral. Q05: Where can I get the translated list of summoning stones and their effects? *HongFire.com. This information will be inserted into the wiki at some point in the future. Q06. How do you defeat Bardhiel? *'Baldiel', the Thunder Angel, he is available after encountering an unknown male voice that move you to a different dungeon. *Go to the dungeon and simply leave it whenever you want, but do not engage him unless you want his drop or for experience. Go back to the down to the quest tab or simply go to the alchemy and craft the important item available. Go back and defeat him once and for all through the same means. Q07. How many stray demon god are there? *Stray Demons or (hagure majin) appears at random point in a dungeon after a message saying a strong enemy has appeared. *So far, there are 7 Demon Gods, not including Murmur and Baldiel. *Refer to Stray Demons(Majin) for detailed information. Q08. Where are all the keys in the game? *Zafan's Green Key: Chest with 6 statues from Orivudo's Palace. *Yubel's Yellow Key: 東館B5F (East Mansion B5F located in the room before Boss Battle). *Blue Key: This key will be dropped when Murmur is defeated in the EX Dungeon. NG+ only. **Murmur's random Majin Encounter only drops a sword. *List of treasure chests locations that requires keys to open the doors: http://www60.atwiki.jp/ladea_memoria/areaedit/34/4.html Q09. How to enable or disable "Spirit Gauge" Specials? *To unlock Spirit Gauge, it is require that one learn Celica's function "All out Attack (総攻撃)", All out Attack can only be perform when there is 5 member in the party (not including unconscious members) *You can disable Spirit Gauge by learning "Soul Memorizer (魂の記憶者)" skill, this will stop the team from activating All out Attack. *To use Spirit Gauge again after learning "Soul Memorizer", simply disable the skill in Celica's Skill list. Q10. Completing the NG+ event from Eushully-chan. Ensure that there is a purple '!' beside Eushully before starting the adventure. *Meet Eushully-chan starting Chapter 1 (+1 Blue, -1 Neutral) *First Book's hint (Chapter 5 and onwards though the hint is accessible much earlier): Inside the mirror aka the area where you saved Revia. *Beat the first boss. *Get the hint again and fight against Black Eushully-chan in a random encounter. *Second Book's hint: Area where the red trapped demon is aka Loka's dungeon on the very bottom floor. *Beat the second boss. *Get the hint again and fight against Anastasia in a random encounter in B8. *Third book (Chapter 9 and onwards). This area is very close as you enter B8 from B7 through the stairs. So take the B7 portal instead of the B8 portal. *Beat the third boss. *Get the hint again and fight Eukleia-san in a random encounter in B9. *Fourth Book Hint: Go to B7 in the room where the mirror/laser puzzle is *Beat the fourth boss. *You will be asked to go to the final dungeon basement with the crystal door. *By moving deep into the dungeon, you will encounter Murmur again. Defeat him and get the Blue Key. *Once Murmur's defeated, you can move into the final EX-Dungeon *Trigger all four Stone Monuments and proceed to fight the final EX Boss Refer to section Extra Events(EX) for detailed walkthrough.